


In the name of dough

by Littlemcnugget



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Modern AU - Fandom, Restaurant au - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemcnugget/pseuds/Littlemcnugget
Summary: Sebastian is a famous chef and he tries to make you fall for him by baking for you until one night you stop showing up to his restaurant and he is left broken hearted.





	In the name of dough

 

“Where are the desserts?” A tall man with brown fluffy hair was raising his voice for the whole kitchen to listen to him. Constantą is one of the most famous restaurants in Brooklyn, New York; Pioneers in romanian cuisine. It was friday night, what it means there was more work to do.

“Here, Chef.” A muscular blonde guy delivered the Brânzoaicâ to the waitress, a dessert made of baked dough filled with sweet cheese. Sebastian’s eyes were a dark blue, all the stress has been keeping him in a bad mood for the last past months “C’mon Sebi, let yourself go, just a few more services and we're done.”

He forces a smile so his friends would stop worrying “I'm ok Chris.”

But the blonde wasn't buying any of his bullshit tonight “Go home, Sebastian. I close the restaurant.” Chris says while washing his hands to prepare for the next order.

“Chris don't” he complains reading the new orders “Ok two Sarmales, one Drob de Miel and two Brânzoaicâ.” he yells so everyone can start cooking in their stations.

“What's the deal with the Brânzoaicâ? Tonight everyone is craving it uh”

Sebastian's eyes are focus on his pot, slowly cooking the cabbage rolls for the Sarmales and puts it in the oven, covered with little water, some cabbage brine for sourness and some slices of traditional romanian bacon. He preheats the oven 375°F and 45 minutes later it was all done. “I'm serving in 5 minutes, how are you doing with the Drob de Miel and the Brânzoaicâ back there?”

“Serving in 4 minutes chef” someone yells from the back of the kitchen.

“I'm done in 5 too, Seb” Chris replied from behind Sebastian.

5 minutes later the plates were all served and on their way to the tables. And with that the service was completed. Everyone was now cleaning their stations and writing down what they were running out of and then give it to Sebastian.

 

Someone walks in Sebastian's office. It was a small room, he didn't care about it cause most of the time he was in the kitchen, it was at the end of a long service that he could finally sit there and checked everything related to papers, food, and other stuff were good “There's no way you'll be closing the kitchen, Chris” Sebastian says with his gaze on the paper note from the cuisinier. Chris is standing with arms crossed and rolls his eyes “Fine you win but next week I'm closing, ok?” His pâtissier and second chief leave as soon as he said so, letting Sebastian’s reply in the air.

The whole place was empty, it was now only Sebastian and his baby. He name it Constantą after the city he was born. Sebastian was only 12 years old when he and his mother moved to Rockland, New York. Before she married Anthony, he used to spend a lot of time taking baking courses cause he wanted to bake a wedding cake for them and when the big day arrived, everyone wanted to try a piece of his cake, at first they didn't even know it was his present and when Georgeta told them, the look in their faces were something that Sebastian wanted to always see for the rest of his existence. And so he dedicated his entire life to the kitchen. 4 years ago Constantą was born, he missed the romanian cuisine and there were not restaurants for him to go so he decided to open the first one on his own. His best friend Chris, from cooking school, helped him on the process.

A big noise coming from the front door brings him back from his memories. He walks out if his office and finds a girl outside the local with something that looks like a broken nose. Sebastian opens the door and closes it behind him.

“Are you okay? He asks politely.

You nod and wave your hand “Yeah I just thought the restaurant was open.”

His brow frowns in confusion “it's almost midnight, we're close.”

“Yeah I can see that” your nose was red and your eyes glassy, he thinks it was because of the bump from before but the tone in your voice told him otherwise. You were trembling. Winter in New York was what hell would look like if it froze “Sorry I just uh… I better go.”

“Wait!” A force makes Sebastian takes you by the arm “You can come in, is cold and you really need a cup of coffee.”

You chuckle and bite your lips“I don't do coffee, sir.”

“What about cocoa? Whatever hot drink you want to” after a pause you nod and walk in the restaurant with him.

“You can sit wherever you want.” He says as he enters the kitchen. He takes a bag of skim milk, cocoa powder and three cookies with chocolate chips that Chris always leaves for him, when the drink is hot enough he serves it in a big cup and goes back to the dining room. The girl had sit in his favorite spot in the whole restaurant, almost in the back where you could see all the people coming in and out the place.

“Thanks.” you try the cookies first and her eyes go wide “God this is so delicious.” your mouth was still full.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, of course it must taste delicious otherwise Chris would have been in big troubles “Thanks, that means I don't get to fire my pastry” he jokes.

Your whole face turns red as you try not to spit out the rest of the cookie. Now you hold the cup with both hands and sips the hot cocoa “This one is better.”

“You're just saying it cause y’know I made it.” He teases you.

You roll eyes “I really love it especially with that tiny taste of coconut.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows surprised “You noticed it” that was the moment he realized he haven't stop smiling since he got in the kitchen to made her the cocoa, his cheeks were hurting. He hasn't smile like that in a long time. You shrugs her shoulders and takes another sips.

“You should definitely try my cranberry muffins”

“I'd love too but I work all day and when I'm free you guys have already closed"

Sebastian bites his lips and without second guessing says “Then I'll wait for you. Tomorrow night you gotta come and try my cranberry muffins with hot cocoa.”

“Oh no, I don't wanna bother you, you must be tired from standing up all day.”

Sebastian takes your free hand with both of his and rubs his thumb against your knuckles “It’s a pleasure to me.”

Your eyes light up in a way he hasn't seen before. All the energy coming from you was so bright and warmly, a feeling he only feels when he visits Romania.

A few minutes go by when you finish your hot cocoa and the cookies “Shit it's 1:15 am I better get going” you get up and run your way to the door.

“I can take you home” he offers as he reaches the door before you do.

You shake your head “I can get a taxi, don't worry.”

“What if you get kill on your way?” you both laughed and stare at each other like you weren't just two strangers “but seriously, let me.”

 

You both got in the car and the first thing Sebastian usually does is put his playlist on shuffle so he can shut his head and relax at least for 20 minutes but this time was different. “So you never told me your name.” He says as he starts the car.

“Neither did you.”

He rolls his eyes “I'm Sebastian”

You chuckle “Hi Sebastian, I'm (y/n) Nice to meet you.”

You tell him your address and even tho he knew a shortcut to get her there in 15 minutes he choose the long way, something you notices but the look in your eyes let him know you were glad he did. You talked like friends, like you had known each others forever. “I can't believe you don't have hobbies” you had settle in the sit so he wasn't out of your sight.

He shrugs his shoulders “I really don't have time. I can make space for it but I don't know it's not my thing. I'm always from my apartment to the restaurant and vice versa.”

“Boring” You make a silly face in order to get that warm smile from his lips and it works.

“I bake.” He says “I mean in the restaurant I am the chef and the entreé preparer, the baking is Chris station so I don't really get to do any baking just when I'm at home by myself cause baking is something really special for me and I don't wanna push it into work cause I feel like there would be a day when I’d start hating it and I don't want that. I only bake for job when it comes to adding new desserts to the menu but that's it.”

Sebastian stops the car and park in front of an old building “This is my stop.” You say without even putting your seatbelt off.

His gaze gets sad as he guess is the moment to say goodbye.

“Thank you so much for the cocoa tonight, you had no idea how much I needed it.”

Your words hits him hard. What you said meant he was right, you were crying before bumping into the restaurant's door. “You okay?” He asks in a soft whisper. You nod knowing it was a lie so you get out of the car and before closing the door behind you, you wave him goodbye.

  


The last service of the Saturday night was about to end. His station didn't have orders so he decides to just walk around and supervise the staff. Everyone was working in the same page at the same rhyme and it made him happy, that and the fact that he got to see (y/n) again in a few minutes.

“So what happened last night?” Chris asked as Sebastian walked next to him.

“Why?” He asks resting his back against the aisle behind Chris.

His friend turns to face him hanging a hand towel over his right shoulder “You've been smiling the whole day.”

Sebastian's face was now as the peppers he had chopped for the last plate, he knew it was you. You were the reason he has been a sunshine lighting up the kitchen and knowing Chris, he won't settle until he tells him the truth “Last night before closing… there was this girl who bumped into the door and I don't know I just offered her a hot cocoa and your cookies and we talked and everything just flowed, I even woke up this morning with my cheeks hurting for smiling too much and I couldn't help it!”

Chris closes his eyes as he chuckles “You like this girl.”

“Maybe, I don't know, is too early I just met her last night.”

“It's alright, when are you seeing her again?”

“Tonight, after we close.” He closes one eye and gives him a grin.

Chris eyes gets wider “Tonight?”

He nods “She works all day and it's the only time she gets to walk in.” His friend stares at him with a big smile.

“Are you trying to seduce her?”

Sebastian face is red again “I don't know… I wanna get to know her more. I wanna know a lot about her, she feels so warm, so comfy and I'm relaxed cause I don't have to think about anything else, is like that feeling when I go visit Rom-”.

“She feels like home.” He cuts him off. That's it. That would explain everything Sebastian have been feeling for the last 24 hours. “Why don't you offer her to try new desserts you're planning on adding to the menu, Every night you get to cook for her. Every night you get to know each other. Every night you both may fall more in love with each other.”

The smiles in Sebastian's face erases “I-I don't think she would fall with me.” he stutters

“Why?” Sebastian just shakes his head “Look. If she comes here tonight that means she is interested and if she keeps coming that's a good sign. Just give it a chance Sebi.”

 

That night after Chris left, Sebastian started baking the cranberry muffins he wanted you to try. When they were done he place them in the same table you sat last night with two hot cups of cocoa. Chris words came to his mind and makes him doubt about you showing up, what if you weren't that interested and you were being just polite. Those questions smoke away as you soon wave him from the door. He signs you that the door is open and soon you are sitting in front of him.

“Smells delicious” you say taking one to your mouth, making weird noises as you taste it “fuck this is heaven.Sebastian you’re so damn talented.”

He laughs with a big smiles on his face from ear to ear “I'm glad you like it.”

“I've been thinking the whole day about you and the muffins.”

Sebastian stick his tongue out playfully “I've been thinking about you the whole day too.” And in a blink of an eye you were all blushed trying to hide your face behind the yellow cup.

“Uh (y/n) I've been thinking about adding new desserts to the menu to update the old ones and I'd love to have you to try them and enlighten me with your opinion.”

The proposal takes you by surprise and you almost choke on your muffin “Sebastian are you sure? I'm not an expert I just eat.”

He rolls his eyes “food is to eat you dummy.”

You laughed and punch him on his shoulder “All right I'll help you with that” you say “but I won't be trying desserts in a row so let's try one each night, deal?”

He smiles not only with his lips but his eyes too. “Deal.”

  


Two weeks had gone by since you two started working as partners in the trying-desserts thing.

You had share not only food but your lives too. You told him about moving from another city and having no one there, that your only friend was him because you got not time to made ones and when you have your days off you have no one to hang out with, feeling so lonely with all the stress you were bottling up it cause you to have a breakdown just a few minutes before you two first met that night.

He told you the story of the restaurant, how he misses his country but somehow this one had become a home too. The struggles he had as a kid for not knowing the language. He told you about that one time he Gordon Ramsay made fun of the restaurant's decorations so he helped him redesign it. Your talks always made time fly and sometimes you got the chance to see the sunrise together and going to work without sleeping at all just because you were too caught up in the conversation and didn't notice it was getting late or early?

“Have you already asked her out?” The blond guy brought him from this thoughts. Sebastian just shakes his head “Man what are you waiting for? Is too obvious she likes you back and is waiting for you to make a move.”

“You think?”

He nods “ask her tonight.”

“What if she says no?”

“You can still be friends.”

The thought of being just friends made him sad but not having you by his side terrifies him so he would prefer to be your friend before letting you go “I'll do it tonight”

 

The shift ended. Sebastian has organized everything to teach you how to cook Vargabéles, a home-baked cake filled with sweet cheese, usually it was flavored with raisins but since you have told him not liking the raising he let it out of the equation. Instead, you would use vanilla and lemon zest. He gets out of the kitchen and sits in the now special place of you two and we waits for you.

An hour has gone by and you haven't show up but he still waits. He waits the whole night not noticing when he fell asleep and by the time he awakes is already day time.

You didn't arrive.

He wasn't mad at you at all, maybe you got to get home earlier and you didn't have his number to texted you or something, but certainly he was sad. He wasn't smiling as always, he had a large face with darken eye bags.

“Hey bud-” Chris cuts himself off “holy shit what happened to you, you ok?”

Sebastian shrugs his shoulder, he was too tired to answer.

“A bad night?”

He stops cleaning the stand “She didn't come” he says barely audible.

“What? Why? Did she call you?” He just shakes his head “why?”

“She doesn't have my number and neither do I.”

The look in Chris eyes were genuine concern “Wait for her tonight, maybe she does show up this time.”

  


Sebastian did not want to stay after what happened, he was physically tired and needed to rest but his guts were telling him otherwise. To don't leave that night and to wait. This time he doesn't wait for you to show up and teach you how to bake the Vargabéles, he bakes him himself and as soon as it's done he package it to go and takes the shortcut to your place.

He rings the doorbell of the whole building except yours, someone let him in and he takes the upstairs until the fifth floor, thank God he had been working out the last two years and was in shape for it. He knocked at your door several times until you yell “For fuck’s sake I'm on my way.” your mouth drop as you open the door to find him standing on the hallway “Sebastian...what are you doing here????”

“Can I come in?”

You nod in excitement “yeah sure” and as he makes his way to his apartment he notices the cast in your left foot as the crutches too. “(Y/n) what happened??? Shit kid are you okay?” He places the bag to go on a stand next to the door and bride carries you to the mustard couch.

He bends over in front of you and holds your hand tight and then he brings it against his lips and kiss it tenderly “I was so scared, (y/n)”

“I'm so sorry, Sebastian” your voice cracked and when he look up at you there were tears in your eyes “I-I was on my way to see you but my stupid ass trip on something and my foot make a sound and I couldn't walk, it was so painful and I felt so bad cause I let you down and you were probably hating me and I couldn't stand it Sebastian cause I like you so much since the moment you made me hot cocoa and I know it's weird but I feel like we have known each other a life time and you're the only thing I have, I'm so so-” Sebastian has lean in for a kiss. He had waited for so long to kiss you, at first the kiss was soft and when you kiss him back he cups your face between his hands and gives in to you. He is so devoting to learning how you taste he doesn't wanna stop and the only time he pulls away is to look at you with a big smile “I love you.” He says kissing your nose, and then your cheeks and then your forehead, he wanted to kiss all of you “I was scared too. That you got bored of me. Fuck (y/n), I love you so damn much and you don't have to say it back, I'm glad you like me, that works for me, just know that I love you. Since the moment you bumped into my door, I love your dummy ass so much.”

You are now biting your lips with your whole face burning red, you love him back but two seconds before you were too afraid of scaring him so you just went for the liking stuff. “I love you too, Sebastian.” You kiss him “I” again. “Love” again “you.” And again. The glow in both of you was so bright, so warm. It was home.

“I brought you something, draga.” He says pulling away and walking to the stand to take the dessert.

You open the box with so much excitement, like a kid with a new toy. The amusement in your eyes full fills him. You take a big bite and starts moaning as soon as it gets to your mouth “For the love of God this is perfection, I love this more Sebastian, sorry. I'm dumping you for this pudding” you joke taking another bite, he laughs and place his arms around you to bring you closer, your head was now laying on his chest, everytime you got a bite he kissed the top of your head.

“what does draga mean?” he was now licking the leftovers on your face like a lovesick puppy dog “It's like bae or love, a pet name in Romanian.” You can't help but turn into the color of your loosen red shirt.

“Fuck this shit is so sweet, I love it.”

He chuckles and kiss your jawline several times followed by small kisses down your neck “There is nothing I could ever create that is remotely sweeter than you, draga.”

  



End file.
